


Win-win

by 24_centuries



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_centuries/pseuds/24_centuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair is fair, after all. </p><p>Mickey lost a bet and Ian uses some dirty moves to get Mickey to pay up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/gifts).



> This is for Kay, who was having a "meh" moment when trying to find motivation for the next chapter of SHITW. I offered to write her some smut to help her along. 
> 
> This is Not That Fic. This is what happened when my muses for the boys decided that they wanted more Fluff and Less Smut. I tried so hard, Kay!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely brightbulbs! All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always an awesome thing! : D

Mickey groaned as Ian flipped him onto his back, his head thumping onto the couch's throw pillow. He couldn't fight a grin as he adjusted his legs around Ian's waist, his left knee knocking against the back of the couch as his right arm was forced to wrap itself around Ian's neck to avoid a weird angle that would _surely_ lead to a cramp. Ian returned an utterly filthy smile before using his right hand to slowly push Mickey's shirt up to his neck. He kept their eyes locked as he immediately latched onto Mickey's hard nipple. He gave it one sharp suck, followed by a gentle nip, before he started flicking his tongue over the hard nub, pressing his hips harder against Mickey's to try and contain his bucking hips. 

Ian pulled back, watching Mickey bite his lip and noting the vein straining out on his neck. 

"Shit, I love seeing you like this." Ian rocked his hips slowly against Mickey's again, circling his hips to prolong the contact. "But fair is fair, Mick. I won, so pay up." 

"You fucking cheated, you fu--uhh!"

Ian smirked as Mickey cut himself off. He gently ran his thumb over Mickey's nipple again, circling the areola this time. Mickey's pale chest, which was already tinged red from desire, ratcheted up a notch as he noticed Ian's intense gaze and triumphant grin. 

"That was good, for warm up. But I want to hear it. And not just any phrase."

Mickey huffed out a deep sigh, which coalesced into a softer, throatier one when Ian ran his hand through Mickey's hair. 

"It's just us, Mick. Just you and me and whatever is growing in the Chinese container from our first night here." 

Mickey laughed at that and Ian leaned down to give him a short, hard kiss on his mouth. 

"Pretty sure I remind you every garbage run to get rid of that shit, E."

"And I'm pretty sure you were the one who insisted on a quart of lo mein on top of dumplings, egg rolls and three orders of sweet and sour chicken!" 

"You ate most of those egg rolls yourself, you fucking bottomless pit." Mickey soothed the words by smoothing his hand down Ian's arm, tracing all the muscles and poking a few of the freckles along the way. He looked away, eyes flitting around the room before settling somewhere over Ian's shoulder. "It's just...old habits and all that, you know?"

Ian leaned down so he was literally touching his nose to Mickey's, forcing Mickey's eyes to focus on his own. 

"I know, Mick. I just really like hearing it and you almost never actually say words, especially that word." Ian rocked his head side to side, pressing his nose into Mickey's a little more. "But if you really don't want to, we'll work out another prize for me. Maybe you could clean the bathroom this week or some shit. With actual cleaning supplies, too. Vodka is not 'nature's cure-all!', by the way." 

"You don't know what you're talking about. We used it for years --"

"And I remember that bathroom and I was afraid to go near it with a fucking paper cut!" 

"Whatever." Mickey shoved Ian back a bit, but maintained their gaze. "I'll ...try. I'm not making any fucking promises so you can wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Ian leaned down again and bit the tip of Mickey's nose before returning to Mickey's nipples. He kept his thumb moving slowly over Mickey's right nipple, as he set to working his tongue around the left. He sucked it into his mouth and then flicked his tongue against the nub, maintaining light suction. He listened as Mickey's breathing sped up, felt Mickey's hips picking up speed from his gentle rocking motion. Ian looked up at Mickey, who wasn't biting his lip but still had his lips pressed together. Ian, more than a little frustrated, decided to cheat. He simultaneously pinched Mickey's right nipple while he bit down hard on his left. 

"IAN! Fucking Jesus oh god _IanIanIan_!"

Ian groaned and immediately moved his left hand down to Mickey's waistband and shoved it inside his sweats. He kept sucking on Mickey's nipple, a little gentler now that he had bitten down so hard, as he closed his hand around Mickey's dick. Mickey's kept repeating Ian's name, almost babbling it now, and it only took a few strokes before he was shooting into Ian's hand and covering his own stomach. 

Ian sucked his fingers clean, while staring fondly down at the boneless heap beneath him. 

"If anyone could define 'cat that caught the canary', it's definitely you after an orgasm."

"What the fuck you talking about? You into some furry shit all of a sudden?" Mickey's words lacked their usual bite and were made even less threatening when he attempted a stretch and just flopped back against the couch. "You been saving that up or something? That was really fucking good and you didn't even touch my ass!"

Mickey was just lying there, completely relaxed beneath him, grinning because of Ian. Because they were in this shitty apartment with shit for heat and a fridge that instantly makes things lukewarm and he was giddy because it was just them, alone. Because he could scream out Ian's name and not care if someone else was going to hear. Because they were in this, together, and set backs would never be the end, just a bump in their road. Because he was still grinning up at Ian, eyes soft as if he could read every thought racing through Ian's mind. Because he was Ian's and he was brave and because Ian lov--

"Yeah, I know. Me too, E. Now flatten out and be my blanket. It's fucking freezing." Mickey closed his eyes and relaxed completely against the cushions. 

"What about me? Don't I get to come?" 

"Warm me up and I'll suck you off but trust me, you don't want me near your dick with a chattering jaw." Mickey feigned chattering teeth before opening one eye. "Actually, I don't want that either. Kinda attached to the big guy."

"Not at the moment." Ian couldn't help but grin at Mickey's eye roll. 

"Be stupid later. Flatten out and activate blanket mode now."

Ian slowly settled atop Mickey, adjusting so he was comfortable before pulling the blanket from the back of the couch down over both of them. He closed his eyes, grinning against Mickey's chest as he felt fingers moving gently through his hair, perfectly content to remain in blanket mode for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
